toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organisation for Military Industries
The Organisation for Military Industries is the primary defence contractor of the Birshatari Arab Republic. It is a state-owned conglomerate of companies run by the Ministry of Industry and Military Industrialisation. The OMI has allowed Birshatar to stop relying on foreign experts for equipment support and has facilitated the development of an in-house support capability. Related to but separate from the Organisation for Military Industries are two large construction companies, the Establishment for the Execution of Military Construction, and the Military Housing Establishment, the former of which undertakes construction and engineering work for the armed forces and the latter of which provides housing for members of the Birshatari security apparatus. Military companies in Birshatar are given considerable entrepreneurial freedoms, and both companies have since expanded to other fields including building streets, bridges, irrigation schemes, schools, hospitals, sports stadiums, and government buildings, and working as subcontractors for foreign companies. The Establishment for the Execution of Military Construction is thought to hire some 70,000 employees whilst the Military Housing Establishment provides jobs for some 11,000 people. In addition, the Centre for Scientific Studies and Research, a secretive institution involved in military research, is the foremost scientific institute in Birshatar and pays much higher salaries than what a young scientist in the country could earn elsewhere, making it highly attractive to Birshatari science students. History In 2004, the OMI approached the Brazilian government for a deal to attain the plans for and license to produce the EE-T1 Osório main battle tank. The EE-T1 had been cancelled in 1993 as a result of the bankruptcy of its developer, the Brazilian defence company Engesa, with the two prototype vehicles being put under the custody of the Brazilian Army and the blueprints being kept by the government. Initial plans called for the production of 530 to 700 tanks in Birshatar to supplement and possibly replace ageing T-54/55 and other older models of tank in service with the Birshatari Arab Army, with later requirements estimated at a total of 1,480 tanks. Products Small arms *AKM - License-produced Soviet assault rifle *Beretta M1951 - License-produced Italian semi-automatic pistol *Dragunov SVD - License-produced Soviet designated marksman rifle *RPG-7 - License-produced Soviet rocket-propelled grenade launcher *Tabuk - License-produced Iraqi version of Yugoslav Zastava M76 semi-automatic sniper/designated marksman rifle *Tariq - License-produced Iraqi version of Italian Beretta M1951 semi-automatic pistol *Zastava M70 - License-produced Yugoslav assault rifle *Zastava M70 - License-produced Yugoslav semi-automatic pistol *Zastava M76 - License-produced Yugoslav semi-automatic sniper/designated marksman rifle MANPADS *9K32 Strela-2 SAM-7 - License-produced Soviet MANPADS Tanks and armoured vehicles *Namir - Birshatari version of Brazilian EE-T1 Osório main battle tank *Ninurta - Birshatari version of Brazilian EE-T4 Ogum reconnaissance vehicle *T-55 - License-produced Soviet main battle tank *T-72 - License-produced Soviet main battle tank Artillery *BM-21 Grad - License-produced Soviet multiple rocket launcher *D-30J - License-produced Yugoslav version of Soviet 2A18 D-30 howitzer *M-87 Orkan - License-produced Yugoslav multiple rocket launcher *SS-30 - License-produced Brazilian 127mm rocket *SS-40 - License-produced Brazilian 180mm rocket *SS-60 - License-produced Brazilian 300mm rocket *Thawr - 350mm railway gun *Type 63 - License-produced Chinese multiple rocket launcher Surface-to-surface missiles *9M21 FROG-7 - License-produced Soviet artillery rocket *Condor II - License-produced Argentine medium range ballistic missile Bombs *Cardoen 227-kilogram cluster-bomb - License-produced Chilean cluster-bomb with 240 bomblets *CB.470 - License-produced South African cluster-bomb Electronics *SDE-125/552 - License-produced French HF portable transceiver *Thomson-CSF Tigre-2 - License-produced French early warning radar Facilities The OMI runs a missile R&D site in the northern areas of Birkunen province, as well as three additional sites for the production and development of ballistic missiles. See also *Birshatari Aeronautics Organisation Category:Birshatar Category:Military of Birshatar Category:Economy of Birshatar